I'm a Rockstar?
by Gabriel The Demon Prince
Summary: Fionna,Marceline,Gabriella,Princess Neko finally made it to the final from a music band Competition They will meet a Famous Boy band called The Blood Sucker (Marshall Lee,Gabriel,Finn,Emo Prince) will they fell in love and handle Jealous Girlfriends and boys? Do the girls have secret they don't want the boys to know?Find out on I'm a Rockstar? Rated T! just Read! OC X OC okay?
1. The Flight

**This is my First Story okay? Just to make it Clear I'm working this Chapter with **_**some**_** of Marceline, Marshall Lee and other Character's admin okay? Just to make it clear here's about the character kay?**

**The Adventurer Band :**

**Fionna = leader **

**Marceline = Member (Gabriella Big sis)**

**Gabriella = Member ( Marceline's lil sis not my Oc!)**

**Princess Neko = Member (Not my OC!)**

**The Blood Sucker Band :**

**Marshall Lee = Leader (Gabriel's big bro)**

**Gabriel = Member (ML's lil bro now this is my OC!)**

**Finn = Member**

**Emo Prince = Member (not my OC!)**

**Kay! There will be more Bands but since they don't appear in this Chapter and I don't wanna type anymore word let's get on with the story kay?**

I'm a Rockstar?

Fionna POV :

Wow! I can't believe we finally got to the final for the Fight of the Band competition, now we're flying to California with a _'private jet'_. Totally MATHEMATICAL! Oh…. I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Fionna W. Knight I'm the leader of the band the first time we form this band we dicided Marceline should be the leader but I dunno why but, she pick me to be the leader! It's kindda weird you know! Anyways our band is called The Adventurer. I like to sing and pretty good at playing Electric Guitar,Bass,etc but professional in Electric Guitar .We are all Friends except Marceline and Gabriella they're sisters.

"Are we there yet?" I turned around to see my friend, Princess Neko pop out of the seat. She's one of the member of the band she's well… the Sunny one Meaning she is kind and easy to get to her good side she can sing well and good with Guitar, Flute ,Piano , Keyboard etc she is a Professional when it comes to Keyboard and Dancing.

"For the last time NO! now get back to your seat!" Gabriella said with a hint of annoyance. She's one of the member too, She's just like his big sister but she sometimes evil…. Like when the time someone hurt Princess Neko she go on a rampage and make the kid that hurt her have Nightmare until now! Poor souls… don't get to her Bad side! She sings great like Marceline but we all know Marceline is a greater singer she also can Rap. Gabriella can play the Drum,Electric Guitar, Axe bass (Marceline gave a copy to her) etc. she's a professional in Drum and Hip hop dancing (well Everyone can Dance but not as good as her).

"OY! You guys, look! We're here!" Marceline said with a huge smile plastered on her mouth. Yup! Marceline is the one who give me this position she's of course a member of the group! She's Gabriella's Big sis the one that can calm Gabriella down without her hurting anybody -cough- -cough- and Like I said She's an AMAZING singer but she rather play the Instrument, we sometimes Sing and Dance; Solo sing, Dance, Instrument; Duet, Dance, Instrument. She's great at making songs but Marceline want everyone in this group make songs too so, she always make a song Competition, well sometimes she didn't play along cause we know whose gonna win!. She can play any Instrument! But she's a Professional in her Axe bass.

"Ugh! Finally no more whining from this 'little girl'" Gabriella point at Princess Neko, we always know she didn't mean it because of that 'accident' that happened with Princess Neko we knew deep inside her she care about us!

"Aye don't said that to you family!" I said and smack her with my hand. we aren't exactly a 'real' family, but because we grew up with each other we're now see our self like a family.

"ow!" She whined Marceline and I smiled while Princess Neko giggle

'_Attention Pasanger we have arrived to our destination: California please unbuckled your seat belt and leave the plane from The door beside the Control room _**( I forgot what they supposed to say when we started landing okay?)**_don't foget to carry your bags and thx for using Ooo air_' we heard a woman speak through the Microphone.

"well, I think that's our cue to leave girls!" I got up and headed to the door.

"whatever you say Leader girl!" Marceline laughed at my new Nick name and follow me to the door.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon! I wanna see California!" Princess Neko said jumping out of her seat and follow to the door.

"Same here!" Gabriella smiled and follow us. We're in the airport an boy It's HUGE! But first things first! We have to go get our bags first!.

"Guys, Let's pick our other bag first!" I said while walking to the place we should get our bags. They all Followed me, I can't wait to go to the Hotel!

~Few minutes later~

We finally got our bags! Now, I just need to read the Text Massage the women that started the competition about the hotel address.

"Whatcha looking at Leader girl?" Marceline said while snatching my phone. She analyzed the Text

"Don't snatch my phone like that!" I said glaring at her. She just stuck out her tongue.

"So, Ooo Hotel huh?" she said still Analyzing it. She give me back my phone and go to a Taxi. We all Followed, we get in to the taxi.

"Yo! Take us to the Ooo Hotel kay?" she said to the driver. I rolled my eyes at her behavior

"Yes, Madame" the Driver said Uh Oh… bad idea! Marceline will see that like a mockery because, she don't want to be called old well we all hate to be called old because we are all 17! But Marceline is a girl that will lose control if you call her old!

"HEY! Shut your F**-" Gabriella just shut her Big sis mouth with her hand blocking her mouth. I sigh relieved

"Big sis! Watch your language!" she whisper to her big sis.

"Ooops, sorry! I forgot about that!" she laughed nervously

"OY! Princess Neko why did you so silent from the minute we stepped on California until we're here?" I said curious then the others join too.

" I dunno, I just got a feeling like something really bad is gonna happen" Princess Neko said with a worried look

"you're thinking too much! Beside If something Happen" Gabriella paused "we can just kill them all' she said coldly and with no expression I smack her head….again

"will you stop that?" she said then I smirk at her question

"the magic word?" I said

"please" she said sarcastically. We all laughed

"We're here my lady" The Driver said, seriously! It sounds like we're Royalty with the driver saying that letter.

"you are too polite my good man" Princess Neko said, I notice Gabriella and Marceline try to hold their Laughter.

"It's my job Madame" we get out of the taxi and get our bag then Gabriella and Marceline started to laugh Hysterically. We waited for them to stop.

"Aw man! That was a good laugh" Marceline said and Gabriella nod, me and Princess Neko rolled our eyes playfully. We got into the hotel and then stop at the entrance

"Wow!" I said

"This" Gabriella said

"Hotel" Marceline said

"is" Princess Neko said

"HUGE" We said in unison

"look! It's beside the beach!" Gabriella point at the beach

" Gabriella! Let's go surfing!" Marceline said with a huge grin on her face.

"But first let's go get our keys and unpacked first!" I said to them

"okay!" They (the sisters) said in unison. We go to the hall to get the keys to our room (yeah! 1 band = 1 room)

"Ok! Our room number is 45 we…-" I was Interrupted because of the screaming girls in the hotel. Then a group of boys come out surrounded by girls. I see Princess Neko's eyes Widen and Princess Neko screamed too.

"What's got into you?" I ask Princess Neko's eyes Widen again

"YOU MEAN YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE?!" she said half shouted

"No" we said in unison "Why should we know?" I ask

"Because They will be the JUDGES of the competition plus they are the famous boy band!" she said with excitement

"What's their band name?" Marceline said

"The Blood Sucker" Princess Neko said with a huge grin

"Oh you mean a boy band that's in all Magazine even Boy Magazine?"Gabriella said

"Now! Your getting somewhere!" Princess Neko said still with a Huge Grin, me and Marceline look at them Dumbstruck

"Wait What's their name again? Is it Marshmellow, Gabriul, Emi Prince, and Funn?" Gabriella said with a questioning look

"WRONG! It's Marshall Lee, Gabriel, Emo Prince, and Finn!" Princess Neko said then we all laugh Gabriella started laughing too

"Look! Let's just unpacked our bags so we all can start our Activity!" Marceline said "SURFING HERE WE GO!" Gabriella snatch the key from me and start running with her Big sis to our room.

**Sorry If It's Horrible! Let's just hope I'm not too lazy to Update I'll try to make it other Pov in the next Chapter okay? And here's the pairing!**

**Marshall Lee X Fionna**

**Marceline X Finn**

**Gabriella X Emo Prince**

**Gabriel X Princess Neko**

**Add me on Facebook! Just search a guy named Gabriel TheDemon Prince! Courtesy of Facebook okay? Pairing is based on Facebook! Sorry for the Grammar or wrong word or anything! anyways**

**See ya on my next Chapter! **


	2. The Beach and Crush

**Gabriel's Admin : we're back yo!**

**Marceline's Admin : Well I'm one of the writers of these fic.**

**Marshall Lee's Admin : Me too but, sometimes Gabriel's admin made this fic, himself -look at him-**

**Gabriella's Admin : Without telling us! -death glare-**

**Marceline : That's sound not fair don't you think?**

**Gabriel's Admin : -Laugh Nervously- -run- **

**Gabriel : Let's just get on with the story! -face palm-**

**Marshall Lee : -nod-**

**All Admin : we don't own anything!**

**All Characters : Even us?**

**All Admin : Hmm… -soul searchy-**

**All Characters : well, some of the stories are ours! Let's just get on with the story!**

**All Admin : -nod-**

I'm a Rockstar?

Chapter 2 : Beach and Crush

Marceline's Pov :

Me and my lil sis run to our room. We pass room number 40…..41…42….43…44… we stopped

"45!" we said in unison

"C'mon! open the door!" I said getting Impatient. She unlocked the door and open it. We ran to our bed room, we passed the Kitchen, Living room, Bathroom (4 bathroom). Our bed room is the last room '_why do it have to be the last one?' _I said to my self . we open our Bed room (1 Band 1 bedroom! I know right?) man it's HUGE! We have a Huge Flat screen TV, 4 King sized Bed with our signature color, 4 Closet, a Big Mirror and other stuff.

"I get The Navy Blue bed!" Gabriella said while jumping to her bed. Yup, that's her Favorite color.

"I get the Light Red!" I said laying down on my bed. Suddenly the door burst open.

"and -pant- I -pant- get the -pant- Light Blue one!-pant- -pant- -pant-" Fionna walk to her bed and collapse

"Hey! Where's PN?**(short for Princess Neko!)**" Gabriella look at the now calm Fionna. Yup! Her 'protective' side is here.

"Princess Neko said she want to go to the toilet at the lobby when YOU guys started RUNNING!" Fionna said looking both of us

"WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR HER!" Gabriella said panicking. Then suddenly Princess Neko appear in the front door of our bed room.

"I'm here!" she walk to us "I guess I'll be taking the purple bed then?" we laugh a little bit.

"well! Since we're all here" Gabriella stopped

"Me and Gabriella is gonna go surfing" I finished her sentence

"HEY! That was my line!" we all sweetdrop

"I though It's Important!" Fionna said

"Let's go change DP!" In our school they call us the royalties because of our nickname given by our class mate Gabriella's nickname is The Demon Princess because she can make you go to a hospital if you piss her off and because her skin is very pale. Fionna's Nickname is The Princess of the Grass land because her hair is long and blonde and because of her personalities and because she always wear that bunny ear head band. Princess Neko isn't really a name It's just a nickname Princess Neko's real name is Alexandra F. Beatrix she got that nickname because he likes cat. And my nickname is The Vampire Queen they gave me that because I'm just like Gabriella when you piss me off and because a pair of my tooth is very sharp like a Fang and because they think I'm the leader of this group.

"okay sis!" Me and Gabriella walk to the changing room.

~Few minute Later~

We walked out of the changing room. I wear a black Bikini with a red skeleton on it and a simple black underwear, Gabriella wears the same too but It have a Picture of Navy Blue wind on it.

"Ready?" I ask facing her. She nodded we grabbed our surf board . Mine is a white board with a red skeleton on it. Gabriella is a black surf board with a picture of Navy Blue wind. We ran out of our room.

Fionna Pov:

We looked as the sisters get out of the bed room.

"Guess we stuck here huh?" I walked out of the room and to the Living room. It's very HUGE! There's yet another Flat screen TV with 2 couch one looks like a letter L Couch and the other is a regular couch with a nice Brown carpet underneath the couches there's also another Furniture there.

"What do you want for Dinner?" PN said with a smile

"how about Bacon Pancake?" I ask with a smile

"Ok! Bacon Pancake it is!" she walked to the Kitchen and start making it I sat back in the L couch and turn on the TV.

Gabriella Pov :

Yup! Beach here we come! We walked out off the hotel and to the Beach. You can already smell the ocean water and the sound of wave, music to my ear. Anyways my name is Gabriella Wd. Abadeer and Marceline is my sister her full name is Marceline E. Abadeer we're sisters. She's the greatest big sister a little sister could ask.

"Gabriella, are you okay? should we go back?" Marceline looked at me with a concerned look. She only like this to her Friends and Family

"Nah, I'm okay sis! Just thinking about something" I smile and she ruffled my hair.

"Before you go thinking about something else let's get what we came for!" I looked at her with a confused look. She see my face "You know? Surfing!" she said smiling

"oh, yeah!" I said

"Wow! That's one big wave! C'mon before we missed it!" Marceline have a huge grin on her face.

"Race you to the Water!" I started running. I can hear my big sister yelled No fair then she began chasing me. I just laughed

Marceline's Pov :

"No Fair!" I yelled and she didn't hear. Well! Let's just see who is faster. I ran to my lil sis and hear her laughing.

We reach to the Ocean and….. a Tie. We surf the big wave I surf many times and I can see this is Gabriella's first time surfing. A few hours have passed and I can see Gabriella getting a hang of it.

"WOOHOO! THIS IS FUN!" she yelled. I just laugh. I look at the sun and noticed the sun almost set.

"Let's get back to the hotel!" I said looking at her

"Oh yeah! The sun almost set but can we buy Ice Cream first? It's been a long time since we eat Ice cream you know!" I nod then, we swim to the shores and walk to the Ice Cream shop. I have Chocolate Ice Cream and Gabriella have Chocolate Chip Ice Cream. I lick The Ice Cream, _'She's right it's been a long time since we eat Ice Cream'_ I said to myself. We tell jokes and Laugh while eating Ice Cream.

"4 people snickering at us! 2 boys and 2 girls at 5 o'clock!"Gabriella said. I turned to the direction she was saying and see the 4 people. One of the girls wear a really tight bikini and underwear, she wears a really heavy makeup and too much red eye liner her hair is jet black and long like me she snickered at us _'she's a slut alright'_ I said to myself. The other girl is as ugly as the last girl she wears a bikini that almost show all of her boobs but at least she wear an underwear she wears a heavy makeup too and too much Navy Blue eye liner it almost look like she wears a black eye liner she have a very Wavy hair it almost look like a rat house _'they make me wanna puke'_ I said to myself. The boy with a blonde hair just sit there and smile to me while the other boy smirk at Gabriella. Note to self, never leave Gabriella with that Emo dude!.

"Just take a picture and signature from us and leave!" The girl with a long hair said to us with a snickered _'Who is the one that make us look at you ugly face anyway?'_ I looked at them annoyed.

"your Photo will look great to keep the thieves and monster away from us! Thanks!" Gabriella said with sarcasm. The both of us laughed

"Don't talk to our Girlfriend like that!" the 2 boys said.

"So you guys are their boyfriends? You deserve better that this you know!" Gabriella smirk.

"HEY BITCHES! Don't you know who we are?" the wavy haired girl yelled.

"OMG! How could we forgot! It's the grim reaper and her Bitch allies!" I said with sarcasm. We walked again then, Gabriella turn around.

"Thx, for the Laugh!" Gabriella said and I turned around too.

"a Friendly tip from us! With those make up you look like a party clown!" We turned around and I swear before we turned around the long and wavy haired girl take out their mirror to check their face. We laughed all the way to the hotel.

Princess Neko Pov :

Mmm… Bacon Pancake. I remember the first time I make bacon Pancake and The first time we eat this. I laughed at the memory.

"Hey, PN! Is the Bacon Pancake ready yet?" Fionna walk to the table. The table is big enough for 30 people.

"Yup! It's ready!" I place the Pancake into 4 Plate. Then the door open and revealing a laughing Marceline and Gabriella.

Fionna Pov:

PN place the Bacon pancake into 4 plate. And the door burst open revealing a laughing Marceline and Gabriella. We look at them with a confused look.

"What are both of you laughing at?" Princess Neko said while staring at them.

"We'll tell that after we finish laughing!" Marceline said between laugh. 3 Minute passed and Marceline started breathing normally again Gabriella just hold her stomach I think her stomach hurt because of Laughing so hard. When They explained Everything we all laughing out ass off. I can hear Gabriella said No more,No more, while holding her stomach.

"You should be careful though!" Princess Neko said with a serious face. Her Motherly side is back!.

"hey! is that Bacon Pancake" Marceline point at the 4 plate.

"Yup!" PN said. Marceline is really good at changing conversation.

"let's eat!" Gabriella said and heading to the table. We all eat the delicious meal.

"Delicious! Well, do you guys came out with a song yet?" I said looking at one of them.

"Nope!" Gabriella said drinking apple juice.

"No!" Marceline shake her head.

"Well,I kindda have a song" Princess Neko said shyly.

"How did you get it?" we all looked at Marceline "Well! I asked because we just got here and there's no Inspiration lately! So I'm curious" Marceline said trying to explain.

"I got the music when I was humming random chords and I came out with lyric when I looked at someone but, I can't talk to him." PN said with an It's-Complicated face.

"Tell us who is the boy that make you wanna say It's Complicated?" Marceline said. I think she's kindda see the expression on PN's face too.

"Wait! Don't tell me It's about your Ex! What's his name again?" I said to Princess Neko.

"It's not about him! And It's not Important to know his name" PN said coldly. There was an awkward silence between us.

"okay! This is awkward!" We all looked at Gabriella. "What? I just wanna break the silence around here!" Gabriella said looking at us while drinking apple juice again.

"Well! Before the atmosphere is getting awkward again, He's one of the Blood Sucker member, his name is Gabriel The Leader of the Group's Leader little Brother!" PN said. Gabriella's eyes widen and start to choked and cough violently. Marceline starts to pat her back.

"WHAT?!" she said with an Are-you-fu**ing-kidding-me? Face.

"Chill! It's not like the End of the world Gabriella!" Marceline said still patting her.

"Yeah! Beside I think It's cute she have a celebrity crush!" I smile at PN.

"Okay! But, If that boy ever gonna make you cry" Gabriella paused and take her own Axe bass "He'll never know what's coming!" she said coldly then she laughed evilly. Marceline smack her head. (Gabriella got trouble controlling her demon side and the only way to make her come back to normal is either slap her nor smack her)

"Thx sis!" Gabriella said thanking her. Marceline just nod. We finished our food and start to wash our plate.

"Now! I get to pick everyone's part!"PN said with a huge Grin.

"But you have to be the Lead singer!" Gabriella smirk and put her hands on her hips. PN sighed.

"Yeah! Okay, I want Gabriella on drums" PN turned to Gabriella.

"Ok! Geez! You're so Demanding!" Gabriella said. PN rolled her eyes.

"Marceline on bass or axe bass you might call it!" PN said looking at Marceline. Marceline put on an OH-YEAH face.

"Fionna! You're in Keyboard!" I just smile at her. I'm can play Keyboard as good as PN too. Gabriella and Marceline go to their own Bathroom (We have 4 Bathroom painted with our own Favorite color) to take a shower. Me and Princess Neko wait for them while watching TV when they get out of the bathroom we go to our room and sleep in our own bed. I can't wait until tomorrow!.

**Gabriel's admin : Okay! That's Chapter 2 and I promise in Chapter 3 there will be Romance and song!**

**Gabriel and Marshall Lee : We're not in it!**

**Emo Prince and Finn : We're In it!**

**The Adventurer : Stop your whining boys!**

**Marceline's admin : For a boys you guys can be such a Drama Queen and an Idiot!**

**All Boys (Including Admin) : But we're your Idiots and It's Drama King **

**Gabriella's Admin : Review so we can know who read our story!**

**Marshall Lee's admin : REMEMBER! We don't own anything!**

**Emo Prince : Before we said our Good bye here's a list of short Nickname!**

**Emo Prince – EP**

**Princess Neko – PN**

**Gabriella – DP (Gabriella the Demon Princess)**

**Gabriel – Gabe(Marceline gave him that Nickname) **

**Marshall Lee – ML**

**Fionna – Fi**

**Marceline – Marcy**

**Finn – Finn (Can't think of a short nickname)**

**That's about it!**

**All Character : Bye! See ya on our Next Chapter!**


	3. Boys and Competition

**Gabriel's admin : sorry I didn't Update any sooner! Family Thing!**

**Gabriel : Merry Christmas!**

**Marshall Lee : We wanna change the story from Chapter 1 and 2**

**Fionna : we will make Me, Marceline, and Gabriella to be sisters!**

**Fionna's Admin : We wanna change Fionna and PN's middle name! From Fionna W Knight to be Fionna F Abadeer and Alexandra F Beatrix to be Alexandra W Beatrix**

**Finn : Their Middle Name have Its own meaning!**

**Marceline : Let's just get on with the story!**

**Marshall Lee's admin : We didn't own Anything**

**Marshall Lee : Just read and**

**Gabriella : Review!**

I'm a Rockstar?

Chapter 3 : Boys and competition

Gabriella Pov:

"GABRIELLA, MARCELINE! GET UP BEFORE I FREEZE YOU TO DEATH!" I open My eyes. Marceline started to stand up and groan.

"I'm up" I said rubbing my eyes "and about to sleep again" I whisper. PN then came to our Bed room while jumping Up and down.

"I picked your outfit!" PN have a Huge Smile on her face.

"WHAT?! You never told me PN is gonna pick our clothes! I got a feeling I'm not gonna like it!" Marceline yelled at PN. And PN just rolled her eyes.

"I know! That's why I pick it for you! Beside you will look cute!"PN squeled

"THAT'S THE POINT! I DON'T WANNA LOOK 'CUTE' why do you love to annoy me?" Marceline groaned.

"That's my job!" PN smirked

I lay back to my bed with My Blanket covering my face. I hear footstep then that person pulled my blanket. I see the person who did that and look at my cruel sister….. Fionna.

"Gabriella you know I love you but, when I say get up I mean GET UP!" I growled. I went to the Bathroom to take a quick shower, brush my, and put my hair in a low Ponytail. My hair stopped right at my waist. When I go to the Living room I see Marceline's angry face.

"okay! Let me get this straight! Out of all the shoes in the worl you have to pick PUMPS?!" Marceline yelled at PN. PN just put her hands on her hips.

"Look! It's not the end of the world when you just wear Pumps! And relax! You only wear it for 1 day!" PN said. Marceline groan

"as much as I want to get into this 'friendly' argument but I really don't want to be late in our first day so, Move your legs and GET READY!" Fionna yelled. She pick her outfit and go to the bathroom to change. Marceline pick her outfit and go to the second bathroom while cursing under her breath. I lazily pick the outfit and change. PN already on her outfit.

~15 Minutes later~

We are all ready. Fionna was wearing grey skinny jeans with beige pumps and a blue halter top that stopped right above her belly button showing her light blue belly piercing. She had her hair in a high ponytail with a silver sword shaped necklace. Marceline was wearing a red corset that stopped right above her belly button showing off her light red piercing with a snake bracelet wrapped around her arm with grey skinny jeans and beige pumps. Princess Neko was wearing a Purple tube top that stopped right above her belly button that showed off her purple piercing, with grey skinny jeans and beige pumps she was wearing silver hoops as well. And finally me I was wearing a skin tight v neck shirt that stopped a little higher then my belly button showing off my Navy Blue piercing I was wearing grey skinny jeans and beige pumps with an ankle bracelet. Each of us wearing small amount of black eye liner on our top lids.**(The girls describe this for me! Gabriella : WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I DON'T WANNA WEAR THIS OUTFIT!)**

"Okay! We've got 5 minute to spare let's go!" Fionna headed to the door. We came down stair only to see 9 bands waiting around in a lounge. We went up to the list to see what number we were.

1. Lucky Girls

2. Beam Buster

3. Nerds

4. Sweet sins

5. The adventurer

6. 4B

7. Simpleton

8. Boomerang

9. Triple P

10. Devil's Son

"Seriously? After all the name they have to pick Devil's son?" Marceline slaped her forehead

"What about Boomerang?" I half yelled

"Are you kidding me That what strikes you? What about 4B? what does that even mean?" FIonna crossed her arms

"That means they have four member of the band and they all have a B in their name!" We looked at PN

"How did you know?" Marceline ask

"I guessed it!" PN said sitting on a large white couch. 'Of course you did' I said to myself. Me, Marceline, and Fionna sit on the couch joining Princess Neko.

"You must be the Adventurer!" a woman said coming to our direction. She have a Raven black hair that stopped on her waist and a Blue eyes. She's tall and have a good curves,

"I'm Rosa the manager of the Blood Sucker and also their Aunt!" she said with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Fionna, this is my sister Marceline, Gabriella and our friend Alexandra, but call her Princess Neko!" she shook all our hands with a smile.

"So, here is how the game works! You guys will meet with the group for as long as you need and then when they asked ask you to perform a song then you will! Is that clear?" Fionna Nodded. 'Wait! What did she say?' I said to myself.

"But, Be careful girls! Their girlfriend are in there, They also competing against you! They call themselves The Death Angels, TDA for short" she rolled her eyes at the last part. I think she didn't like them because each word she said was dripping with venom in her mouth.

"How are we competing if their boyfriend is the judges?" Marceline ask. The woman smile evilly.

"Don't worry! It will be America gets to vote the winners so, the boys can't eliminate you! They can only judge an give back advice!" The woman said with a Happy face and we all nodded.

"Alright that's all cleared up, Good luck!" She open the door. Once we stepped inside my eyes widen.

Marceline Pov:

NO WAY! There stood the 2 boys and 2 girls we saw yesterday and 2 new boys and girls. The boys are sitting at the long meeting table and the girls behind them standing. The long haired girl screeched.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I laughed at her sudden explosion.

"Don't you miss us?" Gabriella said with a bored expression. She turn EMO in public. She look at the girl we meet at the beach.

" It looks like they took our advice! She's not wearing face paint very much today!" Gabriella smirk. I laughed

"THAT'S IT BITCH! YOU DIE TODAY!" Wavy haired girl lunged at Gabriella. Gabriella groan, she grab her knife on the back of her belt (we all wear belts but Idk how in the world she manage to bring a knife) we stopped her from killing the wavy haired girl.

"Try me bitch!" Gabriella yelled putting back her knife "you will end up loosing your life anyway" Gabriella whisper that part so only we can hear her.

"I see that 4 of you have met! You must be the 2 girls my cousin and Brother talking about!" The boy with a pair of light red eyes said. They all have 6 packs. A boy with a pair of bloody red eyes walk to Fionna. He was checking her out. EW! Anyway, he held his hand out.

"I'm Marshall Lee these are my brothers Gabriel (Gabriel smile) Finn (Finn nod) and our cousin Zach (Zach looked at Gabriella with an Emotionless face) but call him Emo Prince" Marshall Lee finished. Then out of nowhere Emo Prince suddenly kiss Gabriella on the Cheek.(Aw! They make a cute couple)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Gabriella freaking out.

"What? I can't kiss a beautiful girl?" Emo Prince smile. His Siblings stared at them shock and wide eyed, Gabriel and Finn's jaw drop to the ground.

"Emo Prince smile and kiss a girl! THE WORLD IS ENDING!" Gabriel run around across the room. Emo Prince smack his head.

"HEEEELLLLLLLLLOOOOO?! What about us? Your Girlfriends?" The Long haired girl ask.

"Not Important you girls are no…-" Gabriel cut Emo Prince.

"This is Baylee brown (a girl with hazel eyes trying to kiss him I can see Princess Neko clench her fist) This is Ashley (the silver haired girl hug Marshall Lee's arm) this is Mandilyn (The long haired girl stuck her tongue out) and this is Brittany (Brittany was about to kiss Emo prince when Emo Prince move to Gabriella's side and smile at Gabriella)" I can see Gabriella is uncomfortable being next to him.

"Can we just perform our song and get this over with?" Gabriella said as politely as possible.

"sure" Gabriel smile and all of them are returning to their seats.

Princess Neko Pov :

I'm so nervous. Here I am performing to the one and only Gabriel Knight! And his brothers… and their girlfriend….. well, not for long anyway. I know I can sometimes be a bit boy crazy but I swear I felt sparks between us when I first saw him, but of course if I told someone that they would think I was crazy. I tapped the microphone to make sure it was working then I looked at the band to see if they were ready. I then signaled for Fionna to start since she is playing the keyboard.

**Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson**

**PN**:_**I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell  
And now you're in my way **_

_**I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way**_

_**PRE-CHORUS  
**_

_**Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showing  
Hot night, wind was blowing  
Where you think you're going, baby? **_

I walked off the stage. And started to walk around the room. I smiled when I saw Gabriel smile warmly at me I'm gonna melt! Baylee on the other hand looked like she was about to pounce on me. I jumped on table and started dancing.

_**CHORUS**_

_**Hey I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe**_

_**Hey I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys try to chase me  
But here's my number, so call me maybe **_

_**You took your time with the call **_

_**I took no time with the fall**_

_**You gave me nothing at all**_

_**But still you're in my way I beg, and borrow and steal  
At first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it  
But it's in my way **_

I walked back to my band. And started singing to Marceline who was rocking out on her axe bass, she smiled when she saw me, I then walked over to Fionna and Gabriella doing the same thing

_**PRE-CHORUS  
**_

_**Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showing  
Hot night, wind was blowing  
Where you think you're going, baby?**_

_**CHORUS  
Hey I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
**_

_**But here's my number, so call me maybe  
Hey I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys try to chase me  
But here's my number, so call me maybe**_

_**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
And you should know that I missed you so, so bad**_

_**Marceline, Fionna, Gabriella:(Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad)**_

_**PN: It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe **_

_**CHORUS  
**_

_**Hey I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
**_

_**And all the other boys try to chase me  
But here's my number, so call me maybe**_

_**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad  
And you should know that so call me maybe**_

The boys came to us. Gabriella stepping back each time Emo Prince move to her (Hehehe! I'm Gonna make them a couple!-evil grin-) Marshall Lee and Fionna started chatting about something , Marceline and Finn bro fist each other. I notice Gabriel came closer and

**Gabriel's admin : That's Chapter 3 people**

**Gabriella : I don't like it especially at the kiss part**

**All Character and admin : sure you don't**

**Gabriella : I'm telling the truth!**

**Marshall lee : I doubt that! Anyway thx for reading**

**Gabriel : sorry for the grammar**

**Marceline : please review**

**Finn and Fionna : see ya on our next Chapter**


	4. Good Morning Surprise

**All Admin : Thx for the Review! Now, Enjoy our story! (all Character said we didn't get to say anything in the background)**

**Previously on I'm a Rockstar?**

**Princess Neko : We meet the Blood Sucker and their Girlfriend we HAVE to perform song I was nervous when we perform I kindda enjoy it after we finish I'm glad It's over because we can go now but, The more bigger problem arrive! The Blood Sucker is coming to US!**

I'm a Rockstar

Chapter 4 : Good Morning Surprise

PN's Pov :

After we finish performing they came to us and congratulate us. Gabriel give me a peace of paper. I look at him puzzled. I looked at the paper and see his phone number.

"Your song have an affect on me!" he smiled.

"Who said it was for you?" I ask. He came closer and whisper to my ear.

"I was hoping it was for me!" Gabriel whispered. He smile then go to his siblings. Baylee then come to me.

"Listen here Bitch! Gabriel is MINE don't you dare take him away from me!" Baylee hissed and start to walked behind Gabriel.

Fionna Pov (same time) :

I packed the Keyboard as we finished the song.

"You need a help for that?" I turned around to see Marshall Lee.

"Nah, I'm finished anyway!" I smiled at Marshall Lee

"You were great out there! I never though a girl like you can play a keyboard!" he says. I smile.

"It's kindda an accident! You see someone named Choose Goose gave me this glass to make me smart and when I put it on I can play any Instrument!" I said Marshall Looked at me amazed.

"What happened to the glasses?" Marshall Lee ask. I giggled a bit he looks like a kid asking for gift in Christmas morning.

"We found out it was cursed and we gave it back to the person after we go to the dark wood!" I said with a proud smile

"It must be fun! Hey! There's a wood not far from here! Wanna go adventuring there?" He ask excited.

"HELL YEAH!" I shouted

"Ok! We will meet again Next Week! Don't worry! I'll pick you up!" Marshall Lee Explained

"Ok! See ya!" I said waving my hand. He wave back and walk to the judge table.

"Don't you dare take away my man!" Ashley said and start to walk behind Marshall.

Marceline Pov :

Finn walk to me with a huge grin.

"man, You're cool back there!" Finn said.

"Thanks! Hey, do you have wi-fi or Internet here? I really need to watch something!" I said looking into his deep ocean blue eyes.

"sure! I know a good spot! What are you watching anyway?"Finn raised one of his eyebrow.

"I wanna watch PEWDIEPIE!" I shout at the Pewdiepie part. **( I love Pewdiepie!^W^)**

"You watch it too?" Finn ask eyes widen.

"Of course! He's Radical!" I said. He smile

"Ok! I will take you to the spot but, only if you let me watch it with you!" he stuck his hand out "Deal?" he ask

"sure, dude!" I said taking hi hand

"See ya!" Finn said returning to the judge table. Blind walk to me

"Bitch! He's for me not for you! If you take my place I will punch you!" Blind said walking behind Finn.

Gabriella Pov :

I packed my drum set and got a feeling someone is watching my every move. I turned around but, no one is there.

"You should be on guard! You never knew when someone is attacking you!" a voice behind me said. I hit his stomach and almost double kick him when he said.

"Jeez, It's just me!" I turned around and see Emo Prince.

"Ah! I'm scared!" I said sarcastically "Really man! Don't ever scare me!" I glare at him. He chuckle.

"Noted! I'm just here to say good job!" He look at me. I smirk

"Of course! It's hard to find a great drummer like me anyway!" we both laughed

"Hey! Wanna hang out sometimes?" he ask. I looked at him to know if he was serious and… he's serious.

"Wait! You wanna hang out with me even know I'm a bitch to your girlfriend?" I ask raising one of my eyebrow.

"Shit happens! So, wanna hang out or not!"

'aw! He ask with so much hope in his eyes! I can't wait to crush it!' another voice inside me said that but that's not my voice!

'Wind?' I ask to myself

'at your service master!' Wind said

'How did you…-' I was cuted off

'There's no time master! Soon, your secret will be revealed! Please, before that happen be careful!' her voice faded away.

"G.a.b.r.i.e.l.l.a.!" Emo Prince said to my ear

"huh… what?" I look at him

" you didn't hear what I said! I said wanna hang out with me or not?" he ask looking at me with a happyt yet worried face.

"sure! Might be fun anyway!" I said. He came closer to me I stepped back and put my hand in front of his face. He frown. "I'm not you Girlfriend!" I throw my hand on my hips.

"yet…." He added. He smile then go back to the judge table.

"You take my boyfriend and I swear I'll end your life PERMANENTLY?!" Brittany hissed and follow Emo Prince.

No One Pov :

The girls get out of the room and go back to doing their own activity. After the conversation with Wind, Gabriella stay at the Apartment all the time to think what Wind meant. **(Gabriella Wd. Abadeer Wd stands for Wind!)**

~The Next day~

Marceline Pov :

'How long do it takes to wait for Princess Neko?!' I ask myself. I was in my PJ, Fionna said we have to meet the other band at the café down stair.

"Jeez, Princess Neko hurry up!" I yelled. PN walked out wearing a dark purple tank top with a black jacket she wears a black skirt that stopped in his knee she wears black combat boots and water shaped necklace.

"Why are you dressed up?" I ask her

"You know, just incase something happen and I brought you, Gabriella, and Fionna's too!" PN said she walked to the door. "C'mon we don't wanna keep them waiting! I followed her to the door, we came down stair and go to the café we go in and search out other band mate. We found them being harassed by these 2 boys I think they are from 4B. Thew guy flirting with Fionna have a red hair and the guy harassing Gabriella have a pair of green eyes.

"FINALLY You came!" Fionna said looking her eyes at the both of us looking annoyed.

"PN's fault!" I said pointing at PN. PN death glare me "Who are your friends here?" I asked pointing at the 2 boys

"Sup? I'm Brandon" said the red hair "and this is Bailey"pointing at the green eyed boy.

"Great! Mind telling me Why you're here?" I said annoyed

"Well, we were walking through the café when we find 2 beautiful ladies sitting alone!" Bailey said looking at us but mostly at Gabriella.

"look! I don't know you now, unless you wanna die you better get out of my sight NOW!" Gabriella said every word dripping with poison in her mouth they ran away. 'cowards' I say myself.

"Why are you so dressed up Princess Neko?" Fionna looked at PN like PN is growing third eye.

"What? I want to! I brought your clothes too!" she said pointing at her bag.

"It will be useless PN!" Gabriella said she and Fionna pat the 2 seat next to them. We walked and sit.

"Well good morning fight of the bands contestants! Tonight is the first show of the contest unfortunately for one of you guys tomorrow is going to be your last show because the audience votes will be read out loud. And since it's the night to see who gets revealed the audience also does these little band battles just for fun! Now before we…" She was interrupted by someone handing her a piece of paper, she looked at it and her face instantly fell, she threw the paper on the floor and rolled her eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome T.D.A for your morning entertainment." She said in a rushed tone. Only a few people clapped. They rushed on stage with no instruments, must be a dance number than. I saw Ashley take the microphone

"We would like to dedicate this song to our friends the adventurer!" Everyone literally turned their tables and heads to look at us. Our faces flushed red of embarrassment and anger.

"Well, guys! You might wanna change your clothes!" PN give each of them their outfit we nod and ran to the toilet.

PN's Pov :

I knew it! Good thing I brought their clothes.

"Well, guys! You might wanna changed your clothes!" I give each other their outfit they nod and ran to the toilet. I looked at the stage and see them get ready.

**Boyfriend by Jordan Pruitt**

**Ashley:**_** I see you with a man  
I see you laughing  
And I see you flipping your hair  
Like you think you're hypnotizing my man  
But it's not gonna go as you planned  
**_

**All:**_** Da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da  
**_**  
**

**Brittany:**_** You think you're clever  
But I've got something better  
My guy he texts me letters  
Spelling TGIC  
And only I know (I know)  
Only I know what that means  
This girl is crazy**_

**All:**_** No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not  
No you're not**_

**ALL:**_** You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No way, no way, no how  
No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict**_

**Ashley:**_** So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely**_

**Brittany:**_** I see youflirting  
But his head you won't be turning  
Instead you'll just be learning  
How a real relationship flows  
And there's no way with you he's gonna go  
Da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da**_

**Blind:**_** So put your hips back in check  
And try never to forget  
My guy you're not gonna get  
So what you trying to prove?  
He's never gonna leave here with you,no no**_

_**No you're not**_  
_**No you're not**_  
_**No you're not**_  
_**No you're not**_  
_**No you're not**_

**ALL:**_** You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
You're not gonna steal him, not now  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No way, no way, no how  
No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
No matter how you work it  
You're not gonna steal my boyfriend  
And that's the final verdict**_

**Brittany**_**: So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely**_

**Baylee:**_** Oh, oh, yeah, oh no  
Oh, oh no, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, no no no  
Oh, oh, oh no  
Oh, oh no**_

**Ashley:**_** Do you really think you had a chance with him  
Is your perception of this that ignorant (ignorant)  
Do you really think that I would let you in?  
How does it feel to lose before you begin?**_

**Brittany:**_** No you're not  
(no you're not, No you're not)  
(no you're not gonna ever steal me)  
(no you're not)  
(no you ain't ever gonna steal me girl)**_

_**ALL: You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**_  
_**You're not gonna steal him, not now**_  
_**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**_  
_**No way, no way, no how**_  
_**No you're not gonna steal my boyfriend**_  
_**No matter how you work it**_  
_**You're not gonna steal my boyfriend**_  
_**And that's the final verdict**_

**Blind**_**: So don't think you'd ever have a shot  
Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely **_

I sat there shocked they ate good but, good isn't enough to beat us. I looked at the Entrance to see my band mates running to me. Gabriella is wearing a navy blue tank tucked into a skirt a black cardigan thrown over. Full Leging underneath the skirt she wear a pair of ankle boots. Marceline is wearing a black T-shirt with a picture of skull she wears a denim skirt that stopped in her knees and a pair of black Combat boots. Fionna is wearing a light blue tank top with a black jacket he wears a black jeans that stoped in his knees she wears pair of black combat boots. They all bring their Instrument.

"see? Good thing I bring your outfit! I said with a proud smile

"Why Skirt?" Marceline ask Gabriella nod

"cause I want to!" I smirk

"Yaya! What song are we gonna perform?" Gabriella ask

"How about the song that we sing on Jake's party?" Marceline smirk we all nod "but, this time Gabriella is gonna sing the lead!" Gabriella's eyes widen.

"I get the keyboard!" I yell

"Drums!" Fionna yelled

"WHAT?!" she yelled I do my puppy dog eyes I know she couldn't resist it "Okay! Now, stop the eye!" she said we high fived each other It's rare to hear her sing and today I got to hear her sing!. We came to the stage I go to my keyboard Fionna on drum and Marceline on her axe bass and gonna sing with Gabriella in some part. Gabriella take the mic. She waited for Marceline to start.

**Die Young by Ke$ha**

_**Gabriella : I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

**_We're gonna die young_**  
**_We're gonna die young_**

**_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_**

_**[Beat break]**_

_**Gabriella : Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**Marceline and Gabriella : Young hearts, out our minds**_  
_**Runnin till we outta time**_  
_**Wild childs, lookin' good**_  
_**Livin hard just like we should**_  
_**Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up (You Know)**_  
_**That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)**_

_**Looking for some trouble tonight**_  
_**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side**_  
_**Like it's the last night of our lives**_  
_**We'll keep dancing till we die**_

_**Gabriella : I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_  
_**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**_  
_**So while you're here in my arms,**_  
_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_  
_**We're gonna die young**_  
_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**[Beat break]**_

_**Gabriella : Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**Marceline and Gabriella : Young punks, taking shots**_  
_**Stripping down to dirty socks**_  
_**Music up, gettin' hot**_  
_**Kiss me, give me all you've got**_  
_**It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)**_  
_**That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)**_

_**Gabriella and Marceline : Looking for some trouble tonight**_  
_**Take my hand i'll show you the wild side**_  
_**Like it's the last night of our lives**_  
_**We'll keep dancing till we die**_

_**Gabriella : I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_  
_**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**_  
_**So while you're here in my arms,**_  
_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_  
_**Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**_  
_**So while you're here in my arms**_  
_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

_**We're gonna die young**_  
_**We're gonna die young**_

_**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

We Ended up with a bang.

**Gabriel's admin : and That's Chapter 4!**

**All Character : REVIEW! Finally we get to speak**

**All Admin : We need song! Song request is OPEN!**

**All Admin and Character : See ya on our next Chapter! Cya~**


	5. the Real Competition

**Gabriel's admin : AAAAHHHH! SCHOOL IS STARTING!?**

**Marceline's admin : -slap Gabriel's admin- Keep it together boy!**

**Marshall Lee : all of our admin's school is starting!**

**Gabriel : That means the story might be late to post! **

**Marceline : we only posted the story on Weekend! Our Apologies**

**All Admin : Enough with the chit chat! Let the story begin!**

**All Character : Review**

Previously on I'm a Rockstar? :

PN : We go to the café and discover we will be performing thx, to T.D.A. glad I brought their clothes!

DP : Ugh! They don't know who they messing with! It takes more then that to take care of us!

Marcy : Relax! We'll kick their butt tonigh! When the real competiton is starting!

Fi : T.D.A! watch out we're gonna kick your butt!

I'm a Rockstar?

Chapter 5 : the Real Competition

Fionna Pov :

We finish singing the other band go crazy even Rosa cheered and clap. We smile and bow. We saw TDA steamed because their their plan didn't work but, what shocked me the most was that they each grabbed their boyfriends face and gave them one hard smack of a kiss. I heard Bubbles growling next to me. They saw our shocked faces and smirked they grabbed their boyfriends and left the breakfast meeting. We go to our room.

"I can't believe those bitches played us like that!" I yelled all of them looked at me like I grow a second head.

"Wow! Cursing, Nice!" Gabriella smirk

"I'm sorry didn't mean to get all cursing there but glob those girls can really make someone mad as HELL!" We all plopped down on the couch

"I know Fi, the nerve of them kissing the boys!" I swear I can see PN's face red like a tomato.

"They can kiss their _boyfriend_ whenever they like PN!" Marceline smirk

"Oh! Did I said that out loud? Sorry!" PN apologise. Gabriella start to stare at Empty space

"Gabriella? Gabriella! GABRIELLA!" I shout. Her eyes blinking a few times and she frown.

"What do you want women?" she ask looking annoyed.

"You are staring at Empty Space! Now, tell us What's the problem!" I said demanding

"Guys! You know our middle name has it's own meaning and they can communicate with us with the Element that we have, right?" She looked at us we all nod. "Wind aka Wd Communicate with me yesterday! It say to me that our secret will be revealed sooner or later so be careful! I know what it means but, there's one word that confuse me! Why did Wind said to be careful? Wind also said that like There will be big trouble or war is gonna happen!" she said. We all looked at her wide eyed.

"Well, I'm sure Earth will talk to me later or maybe Fire will talk to Fionna or maybe Water is the one who is gonna Communicate with PN first! The point is if any of them communicate again tell us what your Element has said to you and of course be careful!" Marceline said looking at one of us.

"So, What should we sing for tonigh?" PN said want to change the conversation. We looked at each other and started discussing it takes us 20 minute to decide.

"So, I'm gonna call Fredie to ask if he wanna sing with us or not he said he's in town okay?" Gabriella ask. I laugh a bit. Fredie is our best Friend well, Gabriella and Fredie decide they will be brother and sister and they are So close with each other so It's not a surprise he go here too!. We waited for her to make the call when she end the call her eyes filled with Happiness.

"HE ACCEPTED! AND HE'S IN THIS HOTEL TOO!" she scream. She's so excited I never see her like this and then there's a knock on our door Gabriella run to the door and open it we can hear her gasp and then hugging the guest like crazy! She bring the guest inside we looked who the guest is and….. It's Fredie. We all high five him while Gabriella kiss him on the cheek Fredie Chuckle.

"It's nice to see you too sis!" he said kissing her cheek too.

"Okay! Can we start practicing now?" I ask they all nod. went down to the practice room and rehearsed until 6:30pm went came right back upstairs to our room. We took a shower and decided to have a movie night with Fredie until we had to get ready for the show. Gabriella got popcorn Fredie helped while they discuss the _event_ they will do when we sing using magic they said! Yup, That's right we can do magic but, Gabriella can use Dark magic too Gabriella explained to Fredie that we have the supernatural power when she explained that to Fredie, surprisingly Fredie said he got supernatural power too, okay! Now come back to what we're doing , Marceline got blankets while PN and I waited on the couch. Suddenly our doorbell was rung.

"I'LL GET IT!"I yelled. I walk over to the door and open the door to see 2 bell boys with a HUGE purple teddy bear and a bunch of Lavender.

"Um are you Alexandra W. Beatrix?" I shook my head no.

"PN CAN YOU COME TO THE DOOR PLEASE!" I said while still staring at the presents PN had gotten.

"My god Fionna is it really nessicary for you to scream like…." Her trail of thoughts trailed once she saw the gifts.

"Um are you Alexandra W. Beatrix?" She shook her head yes. The boys smiled

"These are for you." They handed her gifts and left without a word more. I closed door behind them, Marceline popped out while Gabriella and Fredie have a long chat like they just met after 50 years!.

"Hey who was at the dooooorrrr…why does PN have a bunch of gifts?" Marceline asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey! There's a card on the flower!" PN said grabing the card

"We'll don't just stand there read it." Marceline said. PN opened the card.

_Dear Princess Neko, _

_Great job today at breakfast! I didn't get to congratulate you because I was rushed away but I hope these gifts will make up for my rudeness. Sorry I had them sent to you so late, I was just thinking about you and the idea of giving you a gift made me smile. Hope we're cool and you like the gift! See you tonight! _

_XOXOXO _

_Gabriel Knight_

I see Princess Neko is blushing.

"Aw! PN is blushing" Marcy said then Gabriella and Fredie look at PN.

"Why are you blushing?" Gabriella ask and Fredie nod. I slap my forehead and give her the card. She and Fredie read it carefully Gabriella's face fell.

"The nerve of that guy! Ok sure it was sweet and all but still the nerve of that guy!" Gabriella yelled. PN giggled and skipped over to her bed and put the giant teddy bear down and went to go get a vase for the flowers.

"Gabriella what is so bad about Gabriel sending her flowers?" I asked Marceline nod. Fredie rolled her eyes

"Nothing is wrong with it! Big sis just feels that it's her duty to be the over protective dad in this situation." I laughed and punched Fredie in her shoulder

"God damn Fredie! you know me so well." Gabriella said punching him playfully. We all laughed.

PN Pov :

I couldn't get over the fact that he had sent ME gifts. It was like he was putting himself out there for me, but to be fair I'm a little scared I didn't want to fall for Gabriel and then have him break my heart. I sighed this was so confusing! I wanted to stay clear of Gabriel but after what just happened I couldn't. And the fact that his girlfriend was watching his every move didn't make it any easier.

… _Do you really love me? Is this a game? What if he do love me?… _

I couldn't get that out of my head! I looked at the water in my glass. I smiled maybe Gabriel won't try to hurt me he is a sweet, caring, loving, hot, sexy, smoking 6 pack!

'wow! Do you like him That much?' I know that voice

'water? Is that you?'

'How's a going master?'

'WATER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MIND!' I yelled in my mind

'Warning you! Look! I know you left the path that the world has chosen for you! But, master that path will be back to get you and your friend I'm sure Wind has told Gabriella about the secret now, I wanna warn you, master! Believe me you cannot escape from your path until then be prepared!' the voice faded away

"WAIT! What do you mean? What should I prepared for?" I yelled I looked around and all of them looked at me then I relize I said that out loud.

"What's wrong PN?" Fionna ask. I looked at Fredie

"Don't worry Gabriella already told me!" I sigh relieved

"Guys! Water communicate with me!" Their eyes widen. Fredie's jaw are on the ground now.

"What did it say?" Gabriella ask Fredie nodded. I accidentally look at the clock. Then My eyes widen. I gasp really loud. They looked at me wide eyed.

"IT'S OUTFIT TIME! Alright I have exactly 2 hours before the show to make you all look fabulous!" They all sweet drop. Fredie looked worried.

"What about my clothes?" he ask pointing at his clothes. I smirk I always wanted to design a boy clothes.

"don't worry I'll make it for you!" I said he nodded

"Wait so were not gonna watch a movie?" Marceline asked. We nodded

~2 hours later~

"We have 30 minutes left Bubbles I think we could just relax" Fionna said a little worn out. I giggled I had pulled, tossed, cut and basically put my band through hell but I can tell you it was all worth it. I put Fionna in a blouse like sky blue dress that stopped a little under her butt, that had a brown belt and brown wedges. I put her hair in a high ponytail and gave her some eyeliner as well. Gabriella, I managed (And let me tell you it WAS NOT easy) to put robin in a black mini dress that showed off her curves and put a purple crop top over the dress making it look like a skirt. I put her in Navy Blue doc martins and put her hair in a low ponytail to one side; I gave her a silver necklace and put eyeliner on her face. Now Marceline was a challenge since I make her wear a skirt 2 times she didn't trust me again! But, I managed to get Buttercup in a Red tube top that stopped right above her belly button she wore grey short shorts and had black suspenders to hold up her pants, she was wearing her favorite black and red Nikes. She wore a silver arm bracelet, I put her hair into a high ponytail so her hair is on her butt and put eyeliner on her face. He was wearing a skin tight blue shirt with a dark blue vest he in fact had a 6 pack as well, he had light blue jeans on and blue Air Jordon on. And lastly me I put on a pair of bright purple pants with black ankle boots I then wore a silk button shirt that was tied in the middle of my tummy. My hair was in low ponytail but it had a little bit of glitter in it. I put on some eyeliner and I had my black sandals on. I stood back and looked at my work.

"I deserve a medal, yeah I'm that good." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah great job tinker bell now if you will hurry up and get a move on it would be nice…"

"One day Gabriella you're gonna learn to appreciate fashion." I said. She scoffed. Fionna, Marceline, and Fredie laughed.

"The day when Big sis appreciates fashion will be the day that hell freezes over." Fredie said in between laughs. She muttered a few strings of curses under her breath and marched out the door the rest of us following close behind. Fredie walk next to her while apologize.

Fionna Pov :

We were walking towards the back of the hotel where the contest is taking place it was like a large arena just a few feet away from the hotel you couldn't miss it. We walked towards the arena to see half the bands already there. We took a seat waiting for Rosa to come and announce what was going on, luckily for us she didn't take long.

"Welcome everyone! I know you all are either very excited or really nervous that you might shit your pants but either way you're all winners! Before we start lets show you guys the stage and the backstage area where you'll be waiting." She led us towards the stage which was huge it was glowing white on the floor so it gave the performers some affect, the stage was connected to a large runway and then it wrapped around a certain part of the audience. So I guess it was for the people who paid extra money just to be close to performers. At the split of the wrap around was a glowing desk with 4 chairs, Rosa explained than explained that's where the boys would be sitting. She then took us behind stage and showed us a beautiful room with a large flat screen TV so you could see the other performers, it had at least 5 couches all over the walls, 2 large bathrooms for girls and boys they also had a pool table and hockey table they also had a bar. I swear these people have thought of everything. Our band decided to take up one entire couch.

"Alright the show starts in 45 minutes, I want to congratulate you all for making it this far, you all deserve it but unfortunately there is only one winner. Now not to get you nervous but there is about 25,000 people watching in the audience and this is getting televised so now it's a worldwide audience!" My face paled did she say Worldwide AUDIENCE! I started feeling a little uneasy the awful word was replaying in my mind _worldwide….worldwide…worldwide. _I started to Freak out. Unfortunately Gabriella noticed.

"Yo! Fi, you in there?" She ask looking at me worried then Fredie, Marceline, and PN looked at me.

"w-w-world w-w-wide" I shuttered wow! I never shuttered. Gabriella's eye went wide she stand in front of me with Fredie following Marceline sit next to me in the right PN sit next to me in the left. "i-i-it's okay! R-r-really G-guys!" I shuttered again. Marceline rolled her eyes.

"We know you're worst than okay!" Gabriella nodded

"Beside! You'll look great! So, just relax!" PN smile.

"Easy for you to say! You already perform in front of them!" I yelled

"Hey! We see you on stage all the time singing What's the difference?" She ask again.

"You're kidding right? Let me just say, we perform this song in WORLD WIDE AUDIENCE!" I freaked out.

"Fionna look I know your nervous, but look at it this way you deserve to be here. You've put as much blood, sweat and tears into this band as the rest of us, heck maybe even more! My point is that if you give up now, then you'll never let yourself live it down. The worst you could do is mess one key up and make us disqualified the point is We don't Have to win this war against TDA! The point is we're having fun in the stage! And since you don't like your butts to be kicked we know that's not going to happen… just believe in yourself." And that ladies and gentlemen was the ONE AND ONLY time I've heard Gabriella give ME Fionna F. Abadeer any advice that was actually useful. Like Marceline and PN I was in complete and utter shock Fredie put on a proud smile. Gabriella laughed.

"If any of you ever mention this moment again I will and not afraid to hunt you down and kill you!" she said that with a serious tone we gulped. Fredie sweet drop

"GROUP HUG! You too Fredie!" she grabbed all of us. And squished us!

"Man, to tight!" Gabriella said PN let go. We gasped for air.

"Gee, Woman what did you eat?" Fredie ask. We all laugh.

"Awww girls look they need encouragement to make themselves feel better." We all look up to see The Death Angels staring down at us. This is so not the time.

"Oh look Gabriella they actually decided to wear clothes today." Marceline said casually.

"Oh my gosh Marceline do you know what that means…hell froze over!" They started laughing like maniacs. While Brittany and Blind were glaring daggers at them. I finally got the feeling to talk again, I was feeling a lot better actually a little pumped if you ask me.

"You guys pulled some risky shit this morning, I would be careful because your treading on thin ice." I growled. Ashley laughed but then stopped.

"Listen Bitch…" What did she just call me?

"What did you just call me?" I said getting dangerously close to her "Because I know for a fact that I'm not a bitch like you" She gasped.

"I AM NOT A BITCH!" I laughed at that one, I plopped myself back down.

"Why do we get to hear your voice all the way across the room?" Marshall Lee asked walking to us with his sibling behind him The slut the ran to them. Ashley wrap her hands in Marshall Lee's waist. Brittany wrap her hands in EP's arm, I can see a Jealous expression on EP's face I looked at the direction EP's looking at and found that Fredie is Extremely close to Gabriella. Baylee hug Gabriel's arm which made PN growl. Blind wrap her arms in Finn's chest.

"There you guys are! We've been looking all over for you!" Marceline Point at us (except Fredie) and Finn nod. Blind smile because she thought It's for them.

"Fionna looks like she was gonna hurl!" I glare daggers at her but, surprisingly Marshall Lee let go of Ashley's hand and walk to me and take one of my hand.

"Are you alright?" He ask me worried.

"Yeah thanks to Gabriella actually." He smiled back. Ashley standing there obviously not happy with the situation in front of her, grabbed Marshall Lee by the shoulder and tore him away from me. He glared at her.

"Don't ever do that again, what the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled and glare at her. I swear I see Gabriella and Fredie preparing popcorn 'man, They know when a Drama is going to start!' I said that on my mind while sweet droping

"ME!? YOU'RE THE ONE FLIRTING RIGHT INFRONT MY FACE!? LIKE I DON'T EVEN IN THE ROOM ANYMORE!" Marshall Lee angrily grabbed Ashley by the hand and dragged her off to some other part of the room.

"aw! And the drama is heating up! Anyways Women, you mention that moment now, I'll give you 5 minute to run!" Gabriella said Fredie grab a dog. 'Seriously where did they get those things and animal?' I ask to myself.

"Aw! Come one Gabriella I know she's sorry! Beside, She's YOUR SISTER YOU CAN'T KILL HER!" Marceline yelled at her. Gabriella sigh and make Fredie release the dog. EP Growl louder at Gabriella and Fredie.

"anyway, Thx, for the gift Gabriel! I Love the gifts!" PN blush.

"Really? I was afraid you didn't like it and I tought it's too much and…..!" Gabriel smile even bigger I don't even know It will get any bigger.

"are you kidding? It's perfect!" PN blush even more. Baylee growled.

"YOU GIVE HER GIFTS?!" Baylee yelled.

"Hey! You give a gift to your friend too! So, why can't I? I don't wanna talk your shit explanation! and PN, Good Luck!" Gabriel yelled and walk away. Baylee walked behind him completely not happy. Fredie laughed.

"What's so Funny?" I asked

" I just relize PN is kicking butt without her knowing!" Fredie laughed more I joined too. I never know PN can kick butt without touching the person! I looked around and see Marceline and Gabriella isn't there.

"Hey, Where's Gabriella and Marceline!" I ask Fredie smirk.

Gabriella Pov :

After that whole Gabriel and ML screaming at their girlfriend's episode Big sis and I decided to dip and go to the pool table and play some pool but of course we had two tag along puppies that we couldn't get rid of. I whipped around to face them.

"Now I KNOW for a FACT that you two are not following us." Finn and Emo Prince laughed the nerve. Big sis came behind me and rested her elbow on my shoulder.

"Now the real question is how did they get out of their leashes without their girlfriends noticing?" I chuckled. They growled. Them Finn spoke

"One round of pool us against you, winner gets to do whatever the winner ask!." I smirked.

"You got your selves a deal pretty boys."

25 minutes later

We lost. We got our butts handed to us.

"What so now that you've lost your mute?" Finn said. Marceline growled.

"You cheated." I said. Emo Prince smirked

"And how is that babe?" I growled at the name…again.

"There is no way you made that shot from…. Nevermind! What do you want?" I said. He chuckled.

"a kiss on the lip and also the truth!" Ha said he leaned closer. 'well, Let's just end this!' I said to myself. We kiss the longer it gets the more passionate it gets wait WHAT? I pulled myself away from him. I grab my head I can't…. I can't….. I can't fall in love with him! I run out from the room and search my band mate.

'I can't fall in love! no No NO!'

I ran faster towards my band mate. I see Marceline is running towards me.

Marceline Pov (before Gabriella run)

"okay! What do you want?" I ask

"I want…-" then I heard running and see Gabriella run away. I looked at Finn he nod. I then run to Gabriella. We arrive at the room we walked inside and see PN and Fredie looking at the screen. Fionna turned around and looked at us

"It's time!" she said. We all watched as the host came out from the stage. It's Gary Wijaya an actor wannabe.

"_Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first ever fight of the bands! In CALIFORNIA!" _The crowd went wild. I saw out of the corner of my eye Fionna cringe.

"_And to top it all off I would like to introduce your judges…ladies and gentlemen put your hands together for ML! EP! Finn! And Gabe! Or as you would prefer THE Blood Sucker!" _The fans went wild I swear I saw a few of them try to get on stage… wow these boys were popular.

"_Before we start I just have to ask what are you guys so excited about this evening?" _He put the microphone up to EP's mouth. He smiled.

"_I think I speak for everyone when in say we just can't wait to see the talent these bands have brought for us. NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"_ The crowd went wild behind him once again so I'll take that as a yes.

"_You heard the man let's light this candle and party! And with no further ado I welcome…. The hippies!" _

Band after band the competition was getting better and better by the minute now I was getting a little nervous. Then Rosa came up to us

"You guys are up after TDA so we gotta get you back stage." We nodded and followed her backstage while at the same time trying to calm down Fionna. We were backstage when we saw TDA going onto stage behind the curtains.

"Now ladies and gentlemen please welcome THE DEATH ANGELS!" The crowd clapped and cheered. The stepped onto the stage Ashley in front.

**When I grow Up by: Pussy cat dolls **

_**[Intro x2]**_**  
**_**Ashley:**_** Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, every time you turn around  
They scream your name**

_**[Verse 1]**_**  
**_**Baylee:**_** Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me**

_**[Bridge:]**_**  
**_**Ashley:**_** But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
**_**Blind:**_** You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
**_**All:**_** When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV**

**People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when Istepout on the scene**

_**[Hook x2]**_**  
**_**Brittany:**_** Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it**

_**[Verse 2]**_**  
**_**Blind:**_** They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far**

_**[Bridge]**_**  
**_**[Chorus][Hook x2]**_**  
**_**Baylee:**_** Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it**

_**[Verse 3]**_**  
**_**Brittany: **_**I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
**

_**Blind: **_**I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it**

_**[Chorus][Hook x2][Chorus][Hook x2]**_

The ended in some type of Madonna position. The crowd wasn't as wild as it usually was but it was low wild if you wanna put it like that. They bowed.

"Great job ladies! Finn you got anything to say?"

"Uh yeah good job girls." And with that they left. Ashley smiled when she saw us.

"Top that!" she looked so confident. Fionna snapped

"Are you kidding me right now! You call THAT a good performance!" I looked at Blind

"You would think that your boyfriend had better things to say about you right?" And with that she walked past them getting ready to go on stage. I looked back at Blind who had a look of confusion and anger, but I couldn't help but think Fionna was right why didn't they say anything else?

Fionna POV

I'm so damn tired of Ashley! I'll show her my band and I belong here and I'm not gonna let her get in my way. We took our places on the dark stage waiting to be announced. PN behind me , Marceline beside PN (in the left) and Gabriella beside PN (on the right) Fredie behind PN . I saw PN give me a reassuring smile.

"Now ladies and gentleman last but certainly not least please welcome THE ADVENTURER!" I smirked let the show begin.

**_We r who we r by Ke$ha_**

**_Gabriella :Hot and dangerous If you're one of us, then roll with us 'cause we make the hipsters fall in love And we've got hot-pants on enough_**

**_Marceline : And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club And no, you don't wanna mess with us Got Jesus on my necklace_**

**_Fionna : I've got that glitter on my eyes Stockings ripped all up the side_**

**_PN: Looking sick and sexy-fied So let's go-o-o _**

**_All : Let's go!_**

We all Dance our butts off. Gabriella dance with Fredie and do Hip hop. And the other dance randomly.

**_Marceline : Tonight we're going har har ha ha ha hard_**

**_Just like the world is our our ou ou ou ours_**

**_Gabriella : We're tearin' it apar par pa pa pa part_**

**_You know we're superstars_**

**_PN: We are who we are!_**

**_Fionna : We're dancing like we're dum dum du du du dumb_**

**_Gabriella : Our bodies go num num nu nu nu numb_**

**_Marceline: We'll be forever you you yo yo yo young_**

**_PN: You know we're superstars_**

**_All: We are who we are!_**

**_Gabriella : DJ turn it up it's about damn time to live it up I'm so sick of being so serious It's making my brain delirious! I'm just talkin' truth_**

**_Marceline : I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes HARD!_**

**_Fionna : I've got that glitter on my eyes Stockings ripped all up the side_**

**_PN: Looking sick and sexy-fied So let's go-o-o _**

**_All :Let's go!_**

**_Marceline : Tonight we're going har har ha ha ha hard Just like the world is our our ou ou ou ours_**

**_Gabriella : We're tearin' it apar par pa pa pa part You know we're superstars_**

**_PN : We are who we are!_**

**_Fionna : We're dancing like we're dum dum du du du dumb_**

**_Gabriella : Our bodies go num num nu nu nu numb_**

**_Marceline : We'll be forever you you yo yo yo young_**

**_PN : You know we're superstars_**

**_All : We are who we are!_**

**_Marceline : DJ turn it up up up up up up up_**

**_Gabriella : DJ turn it up up up up up up up_**

**_Fredie: DJ turn it up up up up up up up_**

**_Fionna : DJ turn it up up up up up up up_**

Then, Gabriella and Fredie dance while saying something then a smoke come out of their hand the walk all around the stage while dancing. Know where this is going! And I know my other band mate knows too! Because they all started smiling.

**_Marceline : Tonight we're going har har ha ha ha hard_**

**_Gabriella : Just like the world is our our ou ou ou ours_**

Gabriella go to Fredie and nod they raise their hand then Fireworks start to come from the smoke. Fredie continue dancing Gabriella grab the mic

**_Fionna : We're tearin' it apar par pa pa pa part_**

**_PN : You know we're superstars_**

**_All : We are who we are!_**

_When we said that another firework came out but, when it explode in the sky our band name is showing. Best magic EVER! _

**_Fionna : We're dancing like we're dum dum du du du dumb_**

**_Gabriella : Our bodies go num num nu nu nu numb_**

**_Marceline : We'll be forever you you yo yo yo young_**

**_PN : You know we're superstars_**

**_All : We are who we are!_**

**_Gabriella and Marceline : OW!_**

We looked at the sky and Firework still came Fredie come to us Gabriella high fived him. The crowds go wild! Screaming was heard. We bow and go to the stage when, The Blood Sucker stared in awe.

"WOW little lady you and your band rocked! IM I RIGHT!" The crowd went crazy once again. I was still trying to catch my breath.

"Now boys what do you have to say about _that_?" Gabriel started.

"That was simply amazing no words what so ever. You guys have got real potential." The audience cheered. Then Finn spoke.

"That was the best performance this whole entire night truly incredible." The audience cheered again. Then Marshall Lee went.

"I think that were gonna get a run for our money boys cause we've got competition." The crowd laughed. "But to be serious though you girls have great voices and skills and you really deserve to be here, great job." The crowd cheered once again. Then I found myself sigh in relief when EP was about to speak and I see Gabriella grab Fredie's hand tighter and Fredie pat her back.

"You guys were absolutely beautiful especially when you are under the Firework." The crowd went wild once again, we were about to walk off stage when Gary said

"Looks like these girls aren't going anywhere the crowd demand's a DUET!" My eyes widened are you kidding me right now! I looked at my sisters and PN and Fredie they had the same expression I did. What the hell does that even mean!

**Gabriel's admin : bye! See ya next week If I survive next week!**

**Marceline's admin : oh shut up! You are gonna survive bro!**

**All Character : sorry for the spelling**

**All Admin : Review Please and song request is still open! Cya~ **


	6. Not too Sad

**Gabriel's admin : I didn't survive last week!**

**Marceline's admin : so that's why we can't contact you!**

**Gabriel : I'm worried sick! (Nah, I lied)**

**Marceline : Kerri (Author of Poison) Get well soon!**

**Gabriel : It's weird how all of you fall in lo…- -Gabriella Hold my mouth-**

**Gabriella : What do we say about saying that Gabriel!**

**Marceline : Emo Prince if u watching this! REVIEW dude!**

**Marshall Lee : Let's get on with the story!**

I'm a Rockstar?

Chapter 6 : not too Sad

No One Pov :

"Looks like there will be a Duet!" Garry said . The crouds cheered and chant our band name 'as long as we sing with one of our band mate' the girls said in their mind. "With one of the Blood Sucker!" The crowds cheered louder and they have a WHAT-THE-HELL face (except Fredie).

"we already decide who will sing the duet! Marceline , you will be singing with Finn!" Marceline fake smile. 'NOOOOOOO' she said in her mind. The group go backstage because It's commercial time. The Blood Sucker came to them. Marceline then scream.

"WHY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO SING THE DUET?!" Marceline shake Finn.

"Marcy! Stop shaking me!" Marceline stop shaking him. "Relax! Beside I know a good song for this!"he whisper something in her ears. Her eyes seemed surprise.

"How did you know that song?" she ask looking surprised.

"We saw a band sing this song in public and I think someone record it and post it to you tube!" Finn answered ir with in-a-matter-of-fact ,Fi,DP looked at her with a question face.

"It's Superhuman!" Marceline said still in a shocked face.

"NO WAY!" PN,Fi,DP said in Unison. "that's our song!" Fionna said. Then Rosa came to them and signaled Finn and Marceline to be ready.

"Good luck Marcy!" Fredie said

"Thanks Fredie!" Marceline smiled Finn and Marcy then go to the stage. The others go to a room to watch them from the TV.

Marceline Pov :

Here goes nothing! The music started "I'm gonna sing first okay?" Finn said. "Well, duh! I know that! Beside who's the one that sing and made the song?" I ask Finn smile. " you!" he chuckled.

**Superhuman by: Chris Brown and Keri Hilson **

_**Finn:**_**  
Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat  
On my knees**

_**Marceline:**_**  
But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what yourlovehas done to me  
Think I'm invincible I see  
Through the me  
I used to be  
**

We were like circling each other not knowing what was going to happen next. Waiting for the other to make a move but that wasn't happening any time soon. His eyes were on me and his eyes is deep like the ocean.**  
**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
**

_**Finn:**_**  
You changed my whole life  
**

_**Marceline:**_**  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
**

_**Finn:**_**  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
**

_**Both:**_**  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human  
**

_**Finn:**_**  
Super human  
**

_**Marceline:**_**  
Super human**

_**Finn:**_**  
Strong  
Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs  
Feels almost like i had it all along  
I can see tomorrow  
**

_**Marceline:**_**  
But every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see  
How love could set me free**

_**Chorus:**_**  
**

_**Both:**_**  
You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human  
**

I looked at his Expression. He looked like he really meant it. He's so close yet so, far.

_**Finn:**_**  
Super human**

_**Finn:**_**  
Its not a bird  
Not a plane**

_**Both:**_**  
Its my heart and its gonna go away**

_**Both:**_**  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do  
Anything  
**

He kept walking closer and closer to me before I knew it we were nose length apart. He smile a genuine smile. 'Please don't like me! You will be in grave danger if you're sibling is very close to us' I looked into his eyes. **  
**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
**

_**Both:**_**  
Going going I'm going away  
In love  
You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human  
**

_**Finn:**_**  
Super human**

Me and Finn almost kiss but, The cheering from the crowd make us relize where we are. I looked at the night sky. 'We can't love the boys!' I walked back stage and go to my band mate I notice Fredie and The Blood Sucker left. They have a concerned face. I smile. Gabriella came to me and whisper something.

"We can't love them back, right? This gift is also a curse!" her aura is getting Darker. We can control Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water that's our gift but, it also a curse.

"Let's just go to our room!" Fionna said, We all go to our room. 'Glob! Why do you have to give us this curse?' I said to myself

'My master, Don't think of it as a curse!' Earth spoke

'It's you Earth'

'The Lich (The lich in this story is a guy that wants the girls power!) maybe defeated but, his Daughter is still alive and closer than you think'

'great! Another Bad news!'

'All The other Elements already told PB, PG, Cake, and Lord M to help you! Marceline don't worry! You will end up with Finn anyway! Marcy! You have to Love Finn!'

' Why?'

'It's your Destiny' I laugh at that. 'I'll make you fall in love with Finn!' the voice faded. Weird. Just as the conversation is over we arrive at our room.

"What time is it?" I hear Fionna yelled. I love my sisters amd Friend.

"MOVIE TIME!" We all said in unison. 'now, all that matters is having a great time before the terrible things came'.

**Gabriel's Admin : Finish this Chapter! Hope we survive the school Next week!**

**Marceline's Admin : I'll survive! **

**The other Admin : us too! Maybe we'll post the Next Chapter this afternoon! (we said Maybe)  
**

**All Character : Review! **


	7. Party in the Roof! Part 1

**Gabe.A : We're back sorry for the long Update**

**Emo Prince : Where's Gabriella?**

**Marcy, ML : you don't wanna know**

**Gabriel : She's in her Danger mode! Don't come near Her!**

**Fionna : why**

**Marcy : Let's just say the last guy that messed with her in her Danger mode is in a coma for 5 years….**

**ML.A : WOOOO! This Chapter will be EPIC! PARTYY!**

**Fi.A : He's really Excited –sweetdrop-**

**LSP : OH MY GLOB! You guys make a Fanfiction without ME in it? That's just Wrong you people!**

**Cake : Hey Y'all! Looks like I'm going to be in this Chapter! Or not**

**Lord M : Yeah! Maybe I'll be in this Chapter too (I CAN TALK! THANK YOU ADMINS!)**

**LSP : I don't care! You guys are like so rude! Admins ADD ME IN YOUR STORY!**

**All Admins : We'll think about it**

**LSP : COME ON! THE READERS WANT TO SEE MY LUMPS!**

**Finn : I'll take care of LSP! –throw a Lipstick LSP want so much-**

**LSP : OH MY GLOB! –run out of the room to get the lipstick-**

**PB and PG : -lock the door- **

**ML.A : Good call! WE didn't own Adventure Time! Let's go on with the story**

I'm a Rockstar

Chapter 7 : Party in the Roof! Part 1

No One Pov :

The girls changed to their Pj. Marceline bring the Popcorn, Gabriella choose the movie. Princess Neko is planning the outfit for our next Performance, Fionna bringing the coke. The girls suddenly heard a knock.

"CAN SOMEBODY GET THAT?" Princess Neko ask.

"GABRIELLA! GET THE DOOR!" Fionna and Marceline scream. Gabriella groan, she walked to the door.

"GET THE F*** OUT!" she screamed. The 4 boys shocked about the greeting they get from Gabriella.

"Are you this rude Babe?" Emo Prince ask. Gabriella Death Glare him.**(Admins : WARNING: Gariella is aggressive in Night!XD)**

"If I say yes will you stop bothering me? And don't call me that sick nickname! Anyway What do you want?" Gabriella said with a make-it-quick-cause-I-can't-wait-to-kill-you face.

"Easy there Tiger! We just want to invite you to come to Jake's party at the roof! Umm…. Where's your sister?" Marshall Lee ask. Gabriella looked surprise when they said the name Jake, she shout her siblings name. The boys ask them about the party. All the girls accept except Gabriella.

"Come on! Please? I have a great outfit for all of us! Plus, your outfit will be black and blue!" Gabriella shook her head.

"We'll give you that bow and arrow you want so much!" Fionna said.

"Okay! I'll go! But you have to buy me the bow and arrow PLUS Sword I want!" The boys look at them confused at that moment Fredie come in with his Pj.

"Yo guys! I brought my… sleeping bag?" Fredie stare at the blood sucker.

"Change the Movie Night Fredie-boy we're gonna party in the Roof!" Marceline said smirking.

"OH COME ON! You're telling me I have to go back to my room and change in to my casual clothes?" Fredia ask. Fionna sigh and pat his back.

"That's life for you! Now Change boy!" Fionna smile. With a growl Fredie go to his room.

"So, I guess you guys should come in and wait for us to change!" Fionna let the boys in. The girls Go to their room and change.

~Somewhere In the Hotel~

? Pov :

We arrived at the hotel. Me and My boyfriend go to our room to unpack our things. We see the announcement about a Party in the roof, That must be where my girls are. 'I can't wait to see them again' I thought to myself then, a big wind come to my room and a girl in a warrior outfit with a mask that cover her mouth come out from the wind. She have a pair of grey eyes and Navy Blue hair.

"Hello, Cake!" she said. I look Surprised and go into my Fighting stances.

"Who are you?" I ask. The Girl Sweetdrop.

"I'm the Wind!" I look at her puzzled. The girl slap her forehead.

"The Element of Wind? My master is Gabriella" Wind said. I relax.

"So, this is what you look like!" I said examining her.

"Anyway, you better get dressed fast! The Party is about to start and the girls will be there with Fredie and Their 'guy'!" she said. With a hurry up tone.

"Okay Wind! Now what do you think look good on me? Cream T-shirt or White?" I ask She Sweetdrop.

"Cream! Now, go change hurry!" She said then a big wind form around her and in a second Wind is gone. 'Okay! Let's get this party Started!' I call my boyfriend Lord M to get ready.

~Back to the Adventurer~

Princess Neko Pov :

'OH YEAH! They really need to give me a medal because of my work!' I came out of our room. The boys look at me, I look at Gabriel and He smiled at me. I'm wearing black and white H&M Heart Crop Top, a short blue jeans and a White and Black DC Shoes. Fionna come out and I can see Marshall Lee looking at her with a grin. She wears oversized grey tee shirt worn off one shoulder with black scalloped shorts. To finish off the look, all you need is a pair of combat boots. Marceline came out Finn clap his hand with a smile. She wears Gray Kilty Suede Moccasins ankle boots, cutoff Levi's shorts and an oversized Metallica Damaged Justice T-Shirt. Gabriella growl and Death Glare the smiling Emo Prince. She wears Party Crasher Dress, which has a neon colored wildcat screenprint, Dr. Martens Black Buttero 1B99 Boots with Blue laces and and blue leopard print socks. **(Fi.A : See! I've done my Homework! My Homework is to search the girls outfit!) **

"Man, I look Ridiculous! I'm the only one that wear this dress!" Gabriella growl.

"DP! You look Great now What time is it?" Fionna ask.

"PARTY TIME!" We amd The Blood Sucker shout. Fredie then come in.

"FIONNA! Say that again!" Fredie said.

"What time is it?" Fionna ask again.

"PARTY TIME!" We all said again. We go to the roof and boy, the party looks Amazing. Then, a boy with an Orange hair and a black T-shirt ran to us (Just imagine Jake in Kat-kat tan's comic) Wait I know that guy! It's

"JAKE!" Marceline yelled.

Marceline Pov :

We arrived in the roof. Wow! The person that throwing this party sure is an Awesome dude! I mean He/She Thought of Everything a teenager need! Then, a boy with an Orange hair ran to us. I KNOW HIM! IT'S JAKE!

"JAKE!" I yelled. I think he hear my voice because he ran faster.

"GIRLS! Long time no see! Marceline Brofist?" Jake ask. Marceline smiled.

"sure dude!" They Brofist each other.

"so, Girls! What brings you here?" Jake said and he looked at Gabriella and snickered. "a Dress? I never knew you like dresses!" He laughed.

"Don't ever talked about it!" she said with a pissed tone. He then looked at Fredie and the Blood Sucker.

"Boys! Nice to see you again! Fredie! Sup dude?" He ask.

"Fine! How about you bro?" he ask.

"Good as Ever anyway just Enjoy my Party!" Jake left and The Blood Sucker look at them amazed.

"You met Jake Before?" Finn ask.

"Yeah! We sing in one of his Party and…-!" Marceline was cut off by Jake's voice.

"YO YO YO YO! ENJOYING THE PARTY?" We all shouted yes. He chuckled "Well, It's gonna be more amazing bros! because, THE BLOOD SUCKER IS GOINNA SING US A SONG!" The Cheered Louder. "and of course We will pick random people to sing us a song! Without Further ado Please Welcome THE BLOOD SUCKER!". And with that the boys go to the stage to perform their song, they pick their own Microphone. The Lights got dim.

**Elevate by Big Time Rush**

**(ALL)**

**Elevate a little higher**

Sparks of Fire come out from the Stage. "They Planned this!" Princess Neko said. 'or rather the Elements Planned this!'

**Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate  
Elevate it till we flyin'  
Mo-move your feet until you levitate,  
Come let's elevate**

**(Marshall Lee)  
Forget about your day  
Under the Milky Way  
I know a place where we can go, oh oh.**

**(Gabriel)  
No need to be afraid  
Come on i'll demonstrate  
Take you to outer space  
Here we go, Here we go.**

The crowds cheered. "Not Bad!" Gabriella said "But, we can Do Better!" Fionna Smirk. "You bet!" I said. There's no way We're gonna lose to that Pretty boys!

**(ALL)**

**Woah oh, woah oh.  
Woah oh, woah oh.  
If you want to partay,**

**Woah oh, woah oh.  
Woah oh, woah oh.  
I know you're down**

**Woah oh, woah oh.  
Woah oh, woah oh.  
If you wanna partay,  
If you wanna partay,**

**(GABRIEL AND MARSHALL LEE)  
Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate  
Elevate it till we flyin'  
Mo-move your feet until you levitate,  
Come let's elevate**

**Elevate,**  
**Elevate.**

**(Emo Prince)  
We're floatin' in the air  
Look at the view from here  
Show you a world you never seen before**

**(Finn)  
We're dancin' in the stars  
No matter where we are  
You better buckle up  
Here we go, here we go**_**  
**_

_**(ALL)**_**  
Woah oh, woah oh.  
Woah oh, woah oh.  
If you want to partay,**

**Woah oh, woah oh.  
Woah oh, woah oh.  
I know you're down**

**Woah oh, woah oh.  
Woah oh, woah oh.  
If you wanna partay,  
If you wanna partay,**

**(EMO PRINCE and FINN)  
Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate  
Elevate it till we flyin'  
Mo-move your feet until you levitate,  
Come let's elevate**

**Elevaaaa-aaa-aaate,  
Elevaaaaa-aaaa-aaate.**

**(Gabriel)**

**Don't even hesitate  
Just let it escalate  
I wanna see you go  
Whoaohoh, whoaoh oh oh, woah**

**(Marshall Lee)**

**Break through the ceiling now  
It's time to hit the clouds  
And no, we ain't coming down**

**(ALL)**

**Whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa (hoo woahoh oh woah oh oh oooh)  
Whoa, whoa (oh, woo oh, ohh woah oh)  
Whoa, whoa**

**(Finn)**

**Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
**

**(Emo Prince)**

**Elevate until we're flying  
Move, move you're feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate  
**

**(ALL)  
Elevaaaaa-aaaaa-aate  
Elevaaaa-aaa-aaaate  
Elevaaaa-aaa-aaaate  
Elevate.**

They walked to us and I noticed Fredie go somewhere else.

"OKAY! Y'ALL THAT'S THE BLOOD SUCKER! WHO STILL WANNA PARTY?" Jake ask. The crowds cheered."Be Ready guys cause It's time to PICK OUR NEXT SINGER! Let's search shall we?" and then the Light from the stage search its victim.

"Man I feel sorry for the person that gets picked!" Gabriella said with a smirk and then The Light Landed on Gabriella.

"Looks like you feel sorry for yourself!"Marshall Lee said I laugh.

"OKAY! GABRIELLA! Looks like You're going to sing for us!" Jake said We saw him smirk.

"HE PLANNED THIS YOU GUYS PLANNED THIS TOO!" She said pointing at the Blood Sucker. I just pat her back

"Just sing lil sis!" Fionna and PN Snicker while the Blood Sucker laugh. She walk to the stage. Jake make her pick one of 5 number. she pick number 2. And Jake's face paled.

"Looks like Gabriella is going to sing Till The World Ends!" Jake Laughed Nervously. Gabriella clenched her fist. And Shot him the I'm-so-going-to-kill-you face. The Crowds shouted yay!

**[Till The World Ends by Britney Spear]  
**

**(Gabriella)  
This kitten got your tongue tied in knots I see  
Spit it out cuz I'm dying for company  
I notice that you got it  
You notice that I want it  
You know that I can take it to the next level ba-by!  
If you want this good shit  
Sicker than the remix  
Baby let me blow your mind tonight  
**

She started to dance. She actually didn't like this song very much because, it sounds like a slutty lyric but, she hide that Expression very well. The crowds cheered.

**[Hook]**

**I can't take it take it take no more**  
**Never felt like felt like this before**  
**C'mon get me get me on the floor**  
**DJ whatcha whatcha waitin' for! ?**

**WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH... 2x**

**[Verse 2]**

**Watch me move when I lose when I lose it hard**  
**Get you off with the touch dancin' in the dark**  
**You notice what I'm wearing**

She Pointed at Emo Prince, she smile knowing she got his attention but, From the look of EP's Face I know He really want my lil sis. She keep on Dancing and My lil sis Dance like a Professional like the rest of us.

**I notice when you're staring  
You know that I can take it to the next level baby  
Hotter than the A-list  
Next one on my hit list  
Baby let me blow your mind tonight!**

**[Hook]**

**I can't take it take it take no more**  
**Never felt like felt like this before**  
**C'mon get me get me on the floor**  
**DJ whatcha whatcha waitin' for.**

**The Crowds Chant her name. Gabriella tried so hard to hide her Expression.**

**WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH... 2X**

**[Bridge]**

**See the sunlight**  
**We aint stoppin'**  
**Keep on dancing till the world ends**  
**If you feel it let it happen**  
**Keep on dancing till the world ends**  
**Keep on daancing till the world ends**  
**Keep on daancing till the world ends**

**WOAH OH OH OH OH OH WOAH OH OH OH... 2X**

**See the sunlight**  
**We aint stoppin'**  
**Keep on dancing till the world ends**  
**If you feel it let it happen**  
**Keep on dancing till the world ends**

She ended the song and Death Glare Jake. Jake put on an I'm-sorry-I-didn't-choose-the-song face. She stormed back. Emo Prince hug her waist.

"I want to go to the next level!" He whispered a little too loud. He grab her and take her to the other side of the party.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" Her voice faded all eyes on them.

"And That's Gabriella!" He stare at the Emo Prince grabbing the screaming Gabriella "AND THE NEXT SINGER IS…" The lights search Its Victim again. And The Light landed on ME?! DAMN!

**Gabe.A : HELLO! I WANNA CELEBRATE AND LIVE MY LIFE SAYING AYOO! SEE YA NEXT TIME! WOO! -running like an Idiot-**

**Finn.A : Sorry guys! ML Accidentally give Gabe.A (Gabriel's admin) a red wine and now He's drunk.**

**Fionna and ML : GO HOME Gabe.A! YOU'RE DRUNK!**

**Gabe.A : I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! - standing on a table –**

**Gabriel : SOMEONE PUT HIM DOWN!XD**

**Marceline : Got it! Admins! Give me a gun!**

**Marcy.A : You can't kill him!**

**PB : She's right!**

**Gabe.A : I'm. a. BANANA MAN! HEAR ME ROAR -roar like a little Kitten-**

**Finn : I never knew banana sounds like a kitten!**

**Cake : Because It isn't!**

**LSP : -come out of nowhere with the Lipstick- OH MY GLOB HOW DARE YOU GUYS NOT PUT ME IN THE FANFICTION!**

**ML.A : END THE TRANSMISSION TO THE VIEWER! I's going to get messy!**

**Fi.A : Sorry Guys! Bye!**

**~Transmission Ended~**


End file.
